


My Disks!

by SleepyAllio



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Disks, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Non-Canonical Character Death, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyAllio/pseuds/SleepyAllio
Summary: Tommy gets into a duel with Dream. He loses and sees Dream win his disks.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	My Disks!

“Really Tommy?,” Scoffed Dream. His face was inches away from turning into a grin. Tommy knew that grin would hold satisfaction. A disgusting satisfaction of winning his disks.

His wounds were starting to get the better of him. The bleeding was a ugly sight to see. Just the red liquid leaking out of him like an old pipe. 

His whole body felt frail. But one thought remained in his mind. 

He lost. HE FUCKING LOST.

The one thing he swore to protect with his life was gone. To Dream, it was probably like taking candy from a whining child. 

All the preparing, just for a stupid pitying ending. 

His end.

He was going to drop dead like a fly with his blood lost. And the final thing on his mind was disappointment and rage. In the end, his mind somehow felt free. 

He could just sit there in numb pain and think about another universe. Where hope was lovely. A life were he felt complete, not desperate. Not a depressing hellhole of fighting and never getting anywhere. 

Tommy just laughed. A empty laugh. In his last breaths, he hoped. That L’manburg would no longer be a hellhole but a place where men can emancipate.

**Author's Note:**

> D e a t h. Btw this was wrote before Tommy actually dies in the Dream smp-


End file.
